Empty Apartment
by CunningMascara
Summary: Take you away from that empty apartment. You stay, and forget where the heart is. Alex and Sabina. Or maybe just Alex.


**A/N: Just popped into my head a couple nights ago and decided not to leave. The song is Empty Apartment by Yellowcard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

LLLLL

Alex could not describe the way he felt. It was an absolutely horrible feeling. It was not at all the way he felt when he saw someone he loved die.

_Call me out  
You stayed inside_

Her name was Sabina. A lot of people wanted to call her Sabrina, but she always corrected them with a smile. There were a lot of things Alex liked about her. The way she laughed, how kind she was, how she would drink an energy drink and then fall asleep fifteen minutes later, how goddamned _stubborn_ she was, how….how much he loved her.

Yeah, he said it. He freaking _loved_ her.

_One you love  
Is where you hide  
Shot me down  
As I flew by  
Crash and burn_

They'd been together for god knows how long. At first it was friends, possibly something more, back when he was fourteen and she didn't seem to know anything about him. Then, the Damien Cray…_thing_ happened. She knew about him. Contact lost for a while. Then, when he was fifteen they got back in touch. She moved back. Best friends forever, right?

That's what he thought, too.

_I think sometimes  
You forget where the heart is_

Then he was seventeen and she was eighteen. She left. Again. Almost a year without actually seeing each other because she was so stubborn about "staying in school to study, because I really don't want to get my grades down."

Bull. All of it.

_Answer no to these questions  
Let her go, learn a lesson_

He went to the same college as she did. They met up, and she was "so happy you're here I have so much to show you and so many people for you to meet! Oh, hey, Rusty!"

Rusty was her boyfriend of almost six months.

_It's not me, you're not listening  
Now, can't you see something's missing  
You forget where the heart is_

Rusty broke up with her a couple weeks later. Sabina stopped talking to Alex for a little bit.

He could guess why.__

Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay, and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you loved me you'd say, it's okay

Eventually, she decided the friendship was worth more. They spent the summer together in Washington D.C., and it seemed to be the best summer of Alex's life.

One day after they were finished looking around at one of the art museums (neither of them could be bothered to remember which one…there was the National, International, Smithsonian, and several others. To confusing to keep track of), Sabina decided to explore the parts of Washington that weren't stops on the Tourmobile. Across the street was the International Spy Museum. They ignored that and went to the Postal Museum instead.

_Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life?  
What's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is_

A year passed. Sabina was a junior and had very high marks. Another year passed, and Sabina was graduating. Again. This time she didn't leave Alex behind.

_Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay, and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you loved me you'd say, it's okay_

A year later, Alex graduated. He asked her out on a date. He made a list….of everything he loved about Sabina. And he was pretty sure she loved him, too.

_It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know_

Alex was taking her to a very nice Italian restaurant. The kind that expects you to sit down for a couple of hours and talk. Alex knew Sabina absolutely adored that kind of eatery, and he got ready in a frenzy, having one of the teenage girls that lived around him dress him up, because if he dressed himself "then this Sabina girl would have an eye attack or whatever it is."

_When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down  
We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend_

God, he hurt. So bad. There he was at that Italian restaurant, all dressed up, with a list the list of reasons he loved Sabina so, so much in his hand. The hostess had handed him a note from "the girl who was in a very mad, err, what is this word? Frenzy? Yes. Mad frenzy to get in and out of here."

_Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay, and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you loved me you'd say, it's okay_

Alex's hands were shaking. He couldn't tell if it was rage or sadness.

_It's okay_

_Alex,_ it read,_ I'm sorry. I can't do it. I love you, I really do, but we're just so different. You'll always be my best friend, you know that, right? You know _so_ much about me that no one else would even bother finding out. I just…I love you Alex. But, see, I love him more._

_It's okay_

LLLLL

**Love it, hate it? I'm completely obsessive over the song lately.**


End file.
